Technical Field
The present invention relates to an objection detection system, an object detection method, a POI information creation system, a warning system, and a guidance system.
Background Art
In recent years, there has been an increased need to detect accessories on the road from an image using a video captured with an imaging device, such as a smartphone or a drive recorder, and generate rich content that can be provided as additional information of map information and the like. In order to detect such accessories on the road, the technique proposed in Patent Document 1 is known, for example. In Patent Document 1, edge detection in an image and color conversion of the image are performed, and a speed sign is detected from a video captured with an in-vehicle imaging device with reference to the average value of the color in the image and the shape of the speed sign and the like.